<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cravings by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29860524">Cravings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: The Next Generation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort Sex, Cravings, Embarrassment, F/F, Magical Pregnancy, Medical Examination, Medical Procedures, Pregnancy, Vaginal Fingering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:41:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,150</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29860524</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Experiencing the entirety of pregnancy in one day was bound to have unwanted side effects, to be a whirlwind of hormones and unexpected stresses, but Deanna couldn’t justify her body overcoming her mind. She was stronger than that, wasn’t she?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beverly Crusher/Deanna Troi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous, Kink Lucky Dip</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cravings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress79/gifts">Huntress79</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>References Series 2, Episode 1, <i>The Child</i>. </p><p>Deanna’s magical pregnancy has always fascinated me, and involving Beverly was the icing on the cake for me. I hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Deanna focused her mind on breathing, a deep breath in through her nose, held for a few seconds, then a long, slow breath out through her mouth. After Beverly administered the hypospray, she’d breathed with Deanna, encouraging her to match her pace. While she didn’t show it, Deanna knew Beverly perceived her embarrassment over this unexpected sickbay visit. Even without empathic skills, Beverly routinely touching the back of her hand to reassure her made it obvious. </p><p>As Deanna calmed, the welcome presence of other minds drifted into hers. A determined young ensign passing sickbay. The persistent throb of one lieutenant’s bereavement from deep in the lower decks. The captain’s focus like a needle stabbing straight through the bulkheads from the bridge to Deanna’s biobed. The intrusions comforted her, now the near convulsive appetites plaguing her were beginning to subside.   </p><p>“Fascinating,” Beverly said under her breath, voice almost obscured by the soothing oscillations of her medical scanner. She passed it over Deanna’s bump, back and forth, studying the readouts.</p><p>The light from the screens framing the bed caught the tips of Beverly’s hair, making it glow a golden orange. “The progression is remarkable,” she said quietly. “You’re already approaching your third trimester, and in ten hours!”</p><p>When Deanna had carried the lifeform that became her first child, Beverly was head of Starfleet Medical. From her post back on Earth, she’d requested access to Dr. Pulaski’s files on the accelerated pregnancy. Deanna had agreed, trusting Beverly to appreciate the toll the experience took. Beverly would understand as a mother too, as another learning how to be a parent, alone. Files and scans were different, though. They had distance, an emotional detachment. Since the lifeform had returned—minus the damaging Eichner radiation—Beverly had been there for Deanna almost every step of the way to monitor and record the near identical process. </p><p>“Are you feeling any better?” Beverly asked, still studying the scanner. </p><p>Deanna wasn’t sure she did. She had for a moment, but that relief had passed quickly. She felt calmer, yes, but the alarming intensity of her craving was ever present, yet slightly distant, like pressing on a fresh bruise. Carrying Ian Andrew, she had craved the expected things a half-Betazoid, half-human mother would. Chocolate, in large quantities. Piping hot oskoid soup. And tea, so much tea, with as many simulated sugars as the replicator would allow her to ingest safely. This time, however…</p><p>“A little better,” she whispered. Trying to lessen the thudding ache between her thighs, she wriggled her hips, the movement difficult. Beverly looked up sharply, and Deanna’s cheeks flooded with heat. </p><p>“What is it?” </p><p>Whatever Beverly had administered was wearing off, fast. Deanna felt as she had in her quarters, when the cool press of Beverly’s palm on her forehead was most surprising yet inviting, coming-to on the floor with two concerned medical officers flanking her. All she remembered before collapsing was feeling frantic, entranced by the most intense sensation she’d ever experienced: a pleasurable pulsing between her legs, a yearning to grab the nearest crewmember and beg them to satisfy her insatiable hunger, her hands sliding under her loose-fitting pants. The memory had her fingernails digging into her palms. </p><p>Deanna tried to slow her breathing again, but it was hopeless. “I – don’t – know,” she panted, hitting her fist to the biobed.</p><p>She turned away, mortified. It would be better if Beverly knew, but how deeply humiliating to confess that her cravings for such benign items as sugar, home comforts and cocoa had turned carnal and obsessive. Experiencing the entirety of pregnancy in one day was bound to have unwanted side effects, to be a whirlwind of hormones and unexpected physical stresses, but Deanna couldn’t justify her body overcoming her mind. She was stronger than that, wasn’t she?</p><p>If this was what life would be like during the Phase, she wasn’t sure she could bear it. </p><p>One of the panels at Deanna’s waist beeped, a red square flashing until Beverly tapped it away.</p><p>“Your pulse is high,” Beverly said with her usual calm professionalism. “And you’re stressed. Tell me what you’re feeling.” </p><p>“Yearning,” Deanna said through her teeth, jaw tight, tears stinging her eyes. “It’s so powerful.” </p><p>Beverly pressed the back of her hand to Deanna’s forehead, then brushed a stray coil of hair behind her ear. “And it’s causing you discomfort?”</p><p>“Yes!” </p><p>It wasn’t pain exactly. It was as though her body had given her an ultimatum, and until she fulfilled it, she would be restless to the point of madness. All she could think of and feel was that need, relentless, overpowering her mind, racking her body. If she didn’t find some release, it almost felt like she’d die, blink from existence and join the formless energy that impregnated her.</p><p>“May I examine you?” As Beverly asked, the main doors to sickbay hissed and clunked. “I’ve overridden the security clearances. Nobody can enter without my authorization. Not even the captain.” </p><p>Deanna’s voice was broken, tears wetting her temples. “What will you do?” </p><p>“I want to check everything’s working as it should.” She stroked Deanna’s bump soothingly, but even that light touch left her shivering, fists clenched. “Only if you’re comfortable with it.” </p><p>Deanna lifted her hips, giving Beverly the go ahead to help her slide her pants down—there was no way she could manage it herself. They’d been loose hours ago. Now, her heavy pregnant belly filled them until the elastic stretched. As the fabric came away, it clung to her intimates, peeled away wetly. Was it blood! Had she gone into labour?</p><p>She reached down, craned her neck. “Is that—”</p><p>“Nothing to worry about,” Beverly reassured, folding the pants and laying them at Deanna’s side. They were soaked in her arousal, a patch staining the crotch damp. Deanna had never wished a black hole to engulf her more.</p><p>“Bend your knees for me,” Beverly said, guiding her patient’s legs slowly until her heels touched her backside. “Soles of your feet together, then open your legs and relax . . . That’s it.” She draped a thin blanket over Deanna’s middle.</p><p>This position afforded Deanna some comfort. While the pressure in her abdomen lessened, she was more embarrassed now. How could she help it, displayed so lewdly? There was something though: Beverly’s mind, as focused as her eyes on the scanner. The slight movement of air as she waved it between Deanna’s legs left her whimpering. She latched onto Beverly’s determination. Borrowing some of her unwavering composure, her mind swam in it. </p><p>A glove snapped at Beverly’s wrist. “Tell me if you feel any pain.” </p><p>Deanna pursed her lips and nodded. The press of that latex-clad fingertip against her labia had her gasping, perspiration prickling under her arms and at the roots of her hair. She breathed hard through her nose, eyes shut tight, as that warm fingertip eased lower, pressed inside gently. </p><p>“I’m checking for obstructions,” Beverly said, pressing upward, palpating softly.</p><p>And there went all hope of finding reassurance in Beverly’s mind. Deanna’s entire existence became the slow penetration of her finger, feeling, pressing, inching its way deeper. She’d applied no lubrication; there was no need, apparently. The slick sound of her opening for Beverly’s inspection had Deanna’s sniffling as she willed her body not to push against that hand, get what she needed.</p><p>“Everything comfortable?” Beverly asked. </p><p>Deanna barked a laugh. She had perhaps never been so <i>un</i>comfortable, but nothing about what Beverly was doing caused her any kind of pain besides that of total desperation. It only increased when Beverly ended her examination, looking down at Deanna from the end of the bed.</p><p>“There are some internal pressures,” she said. “Though, that’s to be expected with the baby's growth and how quickly your body is changing. There’s also…” she paused, her mind reaching for the right word, “hypersensitivity. It’s a common part of human pregnancy. It was for me, anyway.” Her cheeks coloured a slightly deeper red than their usual auburn blush. “The increased blood flow can increase one’s libido. I may have to prescribe some self-love, if you get my meaning.” </p><p>“I tried that!” Deanna blurted. She threw her arm over her face and wept into the crook of her elbow. It had been the first thing she’d tried when she found herself overcome by this hysteria. It hadn’t worked. “Beverly, please. I don’t know what to do!” </p><p>The screen at Deanna’s waist bleeped. Beverly glanced at it, pressed the alert away, and while she showed no concern on her face, Deanna sensed it. </p><p>Beverly shushed her, placed her ungloved hand on Deanna’s bare thigh and squeezed gently. She was turning an urgent issue over her mind, one Deanna couldn’t quite grasp, like a coin flipping and tumbling, spinning unsure and undecided until… it landed. “Shall I attempt to… administer some relief?” Beverly’s voice softened. “I can’t bear to see you like this, Deanna.”  </p><p>“Please,” Deanna whined. It was worth a try, and worth the embarrassment. She trusted Beverly, was glad it was her, preferred it to— “Oh!” </p><p>“Just relax,” Beverly whispered, stroking the inside of Deanna’s thigh as her gloved thumb pressed down on her clitoris. It was the lightest pressure, the touch cool and soft, but Deanna knew from the contact alone how swollen she had become. What must she look like?</p><p>Grabbing the edge of the biobed, she tried to suppress her instinctual response to cry out in pleasure. Beverly’s thumb drew a tight circle, tenderly, and so slowly, and Deanna wanted to scream. Instead, she threw back her head, panting and biting her lip, her moans sticking in her throat. </p><p>“Better or worse?” Beverly asked, her velvet voice strained. </p><p>“Please don’t stop!” </p><p>Her thumb stayed put while her finger dipped inside. It went in easy, gliding into her soaking depth with little resistance. It made Deanna’s legs shake, had Beverly pressing her thigh to the biobed to help alleviate the tremors. She knew exactly how to touch, how to draw the blinding pleasure together and focus it into where her fingertips caressed. A crook of her finger inside had Deanna cursing, hitting her head back against the bed. </p><p>“Deep breaths,” Beverly reminded her, massaging deep, the rhythmic movements of her hand making Deanna feel liquid, weightless. “You’re doing wonderfully, Deanna.” </p><p>Penetration felt different while pregnant. Deanna thought she could feel the bends in Beverly’s finger, the joints of her knuckles, every bit of friction amplified by the squeezing weight of the baby. When Beverly pressed her thumb a little firmer against her clitoris, still moving inside, Deanna saw stars, but not the kind that sped past the Enterprise viewports. She'd gone lightheaded, felt completely exhausted, and she was so <i>close</i>. Still, she didn’t reach her end.</p><p>She stopped breathing for a moment, writhing against Beverly’s hand. It was going to happen again, wasn’t it? Her body would refuse her release. She’d be stuck in this perpetual and impossible bliss until she lost consciousness. </p><p>Was the energy lifeform impeding it? Was it the situation, fearing the unknown, the embarrassment of how she’d found herself?</p><p>Beverly’s voice floated into her mind. “Just let go. You’ve nothing to worry about.”</p><p>Deanna didn’t know if she’d said or thought it, beamed the words directly into her mind, but it didn’t matter. All that mattered was the connection they had in that moment, her trust in Beverly calming her, Beverly’s desire for her happiness and relief filling her chest with a rich, emotional warmth.</p><p>“That’s it,” Beverly whispered, pleasuring Deanna a little faster and—there! Oh, thank god! She was coming, finally, the tension flooding, her muscles loosening. “Beautiful.” </p><p>The relief had Deanna melting into the bed, mouth open, head slumping to one side. For a moment, she felt like she was floating in the vacuum of space, had transformed into a surge of energy like the one inside her, reaching out into the darkness. And what did she find there?</p><p>Beverly smiled down at her, her face a comfort. She’d removed the glove. The blanket now covered Deanna from her middle to her feet. All Deanna wanted to do was sleep, but she managed a weak smile in return, a smile she hoped said thank you.</p><p>“Is that better?” Beverly asked. She was at the side of the bed again, looking down at the monitor screens. “You seem a lot more settled.” </p><p>Deanna would’ve tried harder to stay awake if she hadn’t felt Beverly’s mind embracing hers, enveloping her like a warm blanket. She sensed no unease. All Beverly said, without saying anything, was that she was glad she was more comfortable, glad the symptoms had passed, and glad she'd been the one to make that happen. If falling asleep in the middle of sickbay added to that relief, Beverly didn’t mind at all.</p><p>The distant beeping of the machines faded into silence, and Deanna slipped into a peaceful, relaxed slumber.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>